The Adventure of Pure Lust
by Shercock Holmes
Summary: Dr. Watson decides to pay Sherlock Holmes a visit.  When he arrives Sherlock is no where to be found. Therefore, he snoops around, but is interupted by loud noises coming from downstairs.  Then, he hides and waits to see what is making the noises.


As I recall it was lovely winter afternoon when I came to call upon my friend, Sherlock Holmes. The environment was frigid, yet the glorious snow made for a serene ambiance. There was, however, the downfall that my dear Mary had fallen ill. To avoid the risk of falling sick myself, I took this as a great opportunity to visit my intellectual ex-border. Holmes is of course with faults, but he is a dear friend all the same.

I decided to travel by foot to Baker Street. The weather was certainly arctic, still Holmes' comment on my weight rang through my mind. Therefore, I started off on my trek. It wasn't long before my knee started to bother me. I, nonetheless, felt determined to carry on. The snow gently crunched beneath my feet and I could hear the locals surprise to see the white blanket. Child's excitement and Old en's scoldings were echoed throughout the streets.

The grimy streets of London appeared somber for this day. The streetlights glow was nearly unrecognizable compared to the natural glow of snow. On a typical day, I would remark on the litter strewn across the streets, but the trash was invisible today. I found myself so awestruck by this beauty that I almost forgot where I was. In fact, I had wandered about a block down from 221 B Baker street. Bearing my embarrassment with my head sunken into my chest, I turned around and made my way to my destination.

Upon arriving, Mrs. Hudson greeted me at the door. "He's not in at the moment, though I am sure he'll be delighted to see you" she exclaimed, referring to Sherlock Holmes. "Please do mind the mess though, he has been in a stupor as of late." With this, I made my way up to the apartment.

Mrs. Hudson was doing the room justice by addressing the domicile as merely a mess. This place was a wreck and barely recognizable in the slightest. The only distinguishing features of this room were the ceiling and pieces of floorboard scorched from Holmes' experiments. Papers and red twine flooded this place.

I searched this place over, trying to find the reason for my former roommate's latest obsession. And there it was, the most obvious giveaway. Above a massive bulletin board on the right wall was the name 'IRENE ADLER' clearly sketched into the wood. This, of course, was no surprise. This was the one woman who had the wits to best Holmes. Holmes, naturally, could not let this stand. He was dead set on the idea of building and closing his net on Miss Adler. However, last I recalled she was Mrs. Norton and had fled the country with her attorney husband. What on Earth would compel Holmes to hold on to a futile infatuation. Then, it all became clear to me.

While scanning Holmes' desk, I quickly identified a personal piece of literature. This memorandum turned out to be Holmes' personal manuscript on the recent actions of Miss Adler. I could not help, but to continue on reading the paper. Apparently, Mrs. Norton had divorced poor Mr. Adler and drained him for all of his worth. Next, she fled the states and found her way back into England.

"How peculiar" I thought to myself. Why in the heavens would Miss Adler make such a callous mistake as to coming back to England. She undoubtedly knew that Sherlock Holmes would be hot on her trail. Was she cocky enough to think she could outwit Holmes for a second time? If so, she was a braver person than I.

Suddenly amongst all of the confusion I was now considering, there was a clattering and thump. I was startled to say the least. In addition, there were hurried voices and the obvious sounds of an epic fray. Who was I to interrupt this conflict? I found my way into the nearest closest and got huddled back in the darkness. Despite my utmost respect for Holmes, I could not help cracking the door a little bit. If my dear friend required assistance, then I surely have the right to supply it.

All of my suspicions had come full circle when Sherlock Holmes had burst into the room. He was in heated combat with none other than Irene Adler herself. Her frail figure disguised her expertise in hand to hand combat. Her grace and elegance in every move seemed somewhat more flawless than those of Holmes.

This fight had continued for a few minutes and had me questioning if Holmes could attain victory. I was just about to barge in and secure Miss Adler's incarceration, when a strange turn of events took place. After defending multiple swipes from Sherlock Holmes, Miss Adler had reached down and placed her hand around Holmes' privates. All of a sudden, I could observe the contents of his Jockeys began to enlarge. He winced at the forceful contact, yet the pleasure was evident soon. There was a sort of awkward silence between the two rivals. Never have I seen Holmes interested in any woman physically. To him, they were just normal people. Miss Adler must have been a bold exception.

The silence was abruptly broken when Irene Adler thrust her hand withing Holmes' undergarments. An upward mewling sound erupted from his mouth. The sudden noise startled her for a brief second, but never stopped her hands motion. She then leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was tender and soft at first. There was so much passion in this light-hearten kiss. Unexpectedly, the turn became much more aggressive. Her lips began to massage his so rapidly and unceasing that neither of them seemed to breath. Soon, she began to bite onto his lower lip ferociously. His eyes shuddered slightly, but it was obvious to tell that he didn't want it to stop. Next, Holmes went on to kissing her neck. Yet again, the kisses were intimate and soft. Still, biting quickly ensued. He gripped his mouth down hard and frenziedly. When he came up for air, there was a dark and deep bruise quite evident on Miss Adler's neck.

Neither of them could contain their excitement anymore. Irene tore Holmes' jockeys straight down. She stood at awe in the sight of his fully erected manhood. She had never behold such a marvelous sight in her life. Within seconds, she found her mouth around his penis. She moved kind of slow at first. She was thoroughly inspecting what was inside of her. Considering if her mouth was large enough to consume the entire thing. She lustfully desired to swallow as much as she possibly could.

The groans coming from Holmes became more and more numerous as Irene got faster with her mouth. Even I could hear the slurping and swallowing erupting from Irene's mouth as she stuffed more of Holmes' cock within. She was quite talented and Holmes' must have felt as if he was in the heavens themselves. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he repeatedly thrust into her gaping mouth.

The intensity was simply too much to behold. Over time, I felt myself burrowing into my own shorts. As embarrassing the thought as it was, I could not help myself. Irene Adler was beyond beautiful. Her perfect figure was complimented by her astounding bust. I would love to be in Sherlock's position. She appeared to really know how to handle some cock. Eventually, my pants were half-way down my legs. The appetite in Irene's eyes convinced me to full on masturbate. I felt horribly dirty, but I had never witnessed something so incredible as Irene Adler.

Unexpectedly, a sharp yell came out from Sherlock Holmes. "Who goes there?" He ejaculated. "I am referring to our closet stranger of course" he continued. I half fell out of the closet at this observation. I was completely mortified that he had discovered me, still how could I be shocked, he is the Sherlock Holmes.

"How did you discover me?" I asked, still unclothed.

"Simple, really" He ejaculated. "There is a moist trail leading all of the way up to that closet. And since neither Irene or I have traveled anywhere near the closet, there must have been an intruder. The true question is why you bothered to hide in the first place." My face was clearly red and I had never been in such a more shameful state as now.

"You must excuse my rudeness and repulsive behavior that I have displayed currently" I said.

"Or we could just include you" Irene utter as she relinquished Sherlock's cock from her mouth. Sherlock did not seem as puzzled as I had expected. In fact, his expression appeared to welcome the idea. I, however, had a wife at home. Would I dare break our solemn vow of fidelity for one lustful night? At the same time though, how could I reject the stunning beauty that was Irene Adler? My mind was made up, I needed to know the pleasure she could provide.

Right away, Sherlock and I were upon Miss Adler. Sherlock slowly tugged down her skirt and re veiled the single smallest black panties I had seen in my life. Her legs were so smooth and fine that I had felt myself get erect at first sight. Now it was my turn. I tore open her blouse as quickly as possible. I had to see this amazing bust that she carried around sound so elegantly. The sight was one to really behold. Her enormous breast burst out with so much enthusiasm. Holmes and I looked at each other with such profound amazement. Irene uttered a loud moan. She looked as though she was starving for more taste of cock.

After stripping off Irene's brazier and panties, Sherlock and I got to work. Though I was not as well endowed as Mr. Holmes, I was sure that I was more than enough to quench Irene's hunger. I rammed my cock into her mouth vigorously. Her eyes widened as my cock slid deeper and deeper into her throat. She appeared to gag a little, but her enjoyment was clearly evident. I wanted her to swallow all of it. I just kept thrusting as hard as I possibly could. Her eyes were watering and she was slurping intensely. Sweat was beating down my chest, yet I still kept going tirelessly.

Sherlock was taking part in his own action. Irene's pussy had become extremely wet at this point. It needed immediate attention and my friend was sure to satisfy. He fingered her pussy powerfully at first. Eventually, he brought his head under her gorgeous body. I couldn't see what he was doing, nevertheless I could feel Irene's groans on mike cawk. Swiftly, Holmes shifted to standing upright. He was getting ready to take Miss Adler from the back. He wrestled his dick inside of her sopping vagina. She screamed a little, but it was muffled by my cock. Holmes started slow and began to build up. He just kept getting faster and pushing harder. It was to the point where all I had to do is stand and Irene's face would be forced into my direction. Sherlock was relentlessly slamming into Irene. I was sure that her pussy would be sore, yet neither of us would stop.

Her skilled tongue and moist mouth had me on the verge of bursting. "I am going to cum" I yelled forcefully. My dear friend shot me an approving glance and Irene was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't respond. Suddenly, I burst within her mouth. She looked up with a smile across her full mouth. I could feel her swallowing all of my hot cum as I kept spraying. I had never before felt such an unbelievably great sensation. Miss Adler was amazing and really worked that mouth.

Without warning, an epic groan came out of Holmes' mouth. He had busted inside of Irene. As I pulled out, she was moaning with much severity and gasping for air. She clinched her face with a lot of emphasis when Holmes came. Holmes then followed suit and pulled out. This women had been excessively satisfied. I was bewildered as to how such a simple visit had evolved into the single most exciting evening of my life. I left Baker street with the biggest smile on my face. Completely unsure of what would become of Miss Adler.


End file.
